


Old Town Road

by Phi_JiJi



Series: A.C.E PWP Series [4]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Concert, Grinding, Hickeys, Hotel Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, bot!kwan, dom!kwan, i still dont know how to tag, i think???, just find out what its about ig lmao, sub!sehyoon, that one video, top!sehyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Based on that one video where Kwan grinds on Sehyoon while performing Old Town Road,,,, enjoy
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Series: A.C.E PWP Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028394
Kudos: 64





	Old Town Road

The second Byeongkwan and Sehyoon left the stage they knew that that, what they just did would go viral pretty quickly. And they saw that they were right when they took out their phones to go on their second SNS, that people didn't know about, where they saw the video being posted thousands of times by different fanpages.  
"The internet is wildin'" Byeongkwan laughed, looking over to the older who seemed more nervous about the situation than him.  
"Oh come on Sehyoon, don't piss your pants, people will forget about it again and won't suspect anything" he tried to calm him down, going over to him, but apparently he was thinking about something else.  
"Did you mean it?", he asked, looking up from his phone and looked into Byeongkwan's eyes.  
"What do you mean?", he wanted to know, not really getting the point.  
Without saying a word he tapped on the Instagram video again, making the sound go on again, letting Byeongkwan hear what he meant as the probability most iconic line of the song played that also made their video go wild like that.  
'I'm gonna ride til I can't no more'  
First, Byeongkwan still didn't get it but when he saw the look in Sehyoon's eyes he finally understood what he meant and couldn't help but smirk.  
"Why shouldn't I?", he asked him, closing the space between them even more until their bodies brushed against each other. "But not now, we have to wait for after the concert, we can't miss these stages" he grinned, placing his hand on Sehyoon's cheek.  
The other only gulped and nodded in response, trying to hide his excitement.  
"Let's end the show then" Byeongkwan smiled when he heard the song that Chan, Donghun and Jun were performing stopped, their queue to go back on stage for one last time that evening, well and they had to attend to the high-touch.

After everything was wrapped up and everyone but the members and a few staffs had left the hall, Sehyoon couldn't wait any longer.  
"Come on Byeongkwan, let's go" he whined, pulling the other's sleeve as he was talking to Chan, but he didn't even seem to listen to him, therefore Sehyoon continued to tug and pull at the cloth until Byeongkwan turned around to him.  
"What is it?", he asked in his typical cocky tone.  
"Let's go" Sehyoon mouthed at him and Byeongkwan couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Getting impatient, are we?", he asked in a whisper, excusing himself from Chan and now completely turning around to Sehyoon.  
"You promised-" the latter wanted to start but was cut short by the other pressing his finger on his lips.  
"I told you after the concert, not instantly after" the younger reminded his boyfriend, making him whine in displeasure.  
Sehyoon knew exactly what Byeongkwan wanted to do for him before giving in to him and he also knew that he wouldn't do it while others were around.  
"Can we at least go back to our hotel?", Sehyoon then asked with puppy eyes.  
"But I'm hungry, we should go eat with the others first" Byeongkwan found the next excuse to provoke Sehyoon.  
"We can order to our room, I'll pay" he replied, his hand now fidgeting with the seam of Byeongkwan's shirt, not even looking at him anymore.  
The look in Byeongkwan's eyes softened when he saw Sehyoon behaving like that, carefully placing his hand on Sehyoon's cheek and lifting his head.  
"Sorry, I was just messing with you" he apologised, before taking his hand and announcing that they would leave first and they shouldn't wait for them with the food.  
They could easily walk to their hotel within ten minutes and they didn't even close the door properly before Byeongkwan was pushed against the door by the other, shutting it with a bang.  
Byeongkwan groaned slightly when his head hit the wood. "Careful Sehyoon" Byeongkwan reminded him before leaning forward and pulling the older into a kiss which he hungrily returned, pressing Byeongkwan further against the door again. He raised his hands around the elders neck and carefully yet forceful removed the choker from Sehyoon's neck, revealing the faded hickeys from last time, before they went on tour.  
"Bed" the smaller than commanded, pushing the other more into the room.  
Within a few seconds Sehyoon was sitting on the bed, Byeongkwan sitting on his lap and straddling him with his own legs, already grinding down on him.  
Saying they were a mess would've been an underestimation. They hadn't had the chance to touch each other properly in a few weeks and both were too hungry for the other to care about anything at the moment. They didn't even care enough to close the curtains or turning the light off to reduce the chance of being seen but seeing each other was more important to them than not being seen by others. And after all, they were in the fourth or fifth floor so no one could see them anyways.

With a swift movement Byeongkwan stripped Sehyoon's shirt off before pressing him down onto the mattress, but instead of kissing him again he began to nibble on his jaw, neck and lastly his collarbone where he could leave all the hickey's he wanted as there were often clothes covering them. And there's makeup after all if needed.  
Sehyoon leaned his head back, giving the other better access to it while placing his hands on the younger's waist, pressing their crotches together making both of them groan.  
"Please..." Sehyoon whined, grabbing Byeongkwan's shirt and shoving it up so he would finally take it off.  
The other only laughed in response, sitting up straight again to look down on his lover.  
"Why such hurry?", he laughed while taking off his shirt in a teasing manner.  
"I just wanna touch you already" Sehyoon mumbled in response, his eyes practically glued to Byeongkwan's chest.  
"No touching unless I say so" the younger then commanded with an evil grin, seeing the disbelief washing over Sehyoon's face.  
"Why are you so mean" he whined, his eyes now staring into the other's.  
"First, because you were impatient the whole time, second, because I said so and you want to be a good boy, don't you?", Byeongkwan told him, caressing his cheek, resting two of his fingers on Sehyoon's lips.  
With his pupils still blown wide, the latter slowly nodded.  
"Now be a good boy and open your mouth for me, will you?", the younger asked with an innocent smile, which Sehyoon of course did.  
"Good boy" Byeongkwan raised and grinded their crotches together once again, now getting an open mouthed moan from the boy under him.  
Soon, Byeongkwan took his two fingers out of Sehyoon's mouth again, allowing him to shut it again.  
"Don't forget: no touching", Byeongkwan reminded him before taking his hand and bringing it to his belt, "but you can strip me" he grinned and with a spark in his eyes, Sehyoon began to open the younger's pants and pushing them down as good as possible so Byeongkwan only had to wiggle out of them, leaving him only in his tight boxers.  
While he stripped him, Byeongkwan traced his wet fingers down Sehyoon's abdomen until he was at the waistband of his jeans, slowly opening it, pushing it down and pressing onto the boys hard member every now and then, making him moan.  
With a swift movement Byeongkwan slipped off Sehyoon's lap and between his legs, lowering his head and starting to trace kisses along his v-line, pushing down his boxers as well.  
"Please stop teasing me" Sehyoon whined, trying his best not to break Byeongkwan's rule of no touching.  
"But only because you asked so nicely" Byeongkwan grinned, finally getting rid of the boxers, letting his dick spring free only to vanish in Byeongkwan's mouth seconds later, making Sehyoon groan, grabbing the sheet so his knuckles turned white, still trying to obey as good as he can.  
Byeongkwan didn't even care to go slow in the first place and it made it hard for Sehyoon to keep his hips still as well and probably the only thing that kept him on the mattress were probably Byeongkwan's hands holding him down.  
"Kwannie, please... I can't" the older whined, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the scene below any more.  
With that Byeongkwan lifted his head, a plop-sound leaving his mouth. "Such a needy baby" he laughed, sitting up again to look at Sehyoon's reddened face before taking his hand and placing it at his lower back.  
Sehyoon knew exactly what it meant, yet he waited for Byeongkwan to say some kind of command so he could be sure that he was allowed to do so.  
"Go on then, my ass won't prepare itself" the younger said with a cocky smirk on his face.  
Without hesitating another second, Sehyoon entered Byeongkwan with one finger but it was quickly joined by a second, making Byeongkwan moan in a high pitch, but he was still grinning at how rough his boyfriend got when he was impatient.  
"More" the smaller groaned, rocking back onto the two fingers which soon changed to three.  
"Like that, keep still" he then moaned, continuing to fuck himself on Sehyoon's fingers in a fastening pace while the latter did as told and instead watched the younger at what he was doing, his boner hurting more than it already did as it wanted to feel some kind of relief. And the sight he was given didn't make it any better, his exposed neck teasingly inviting him to bite down on it, but he still managed to hold back.

"Okay, that's enough" Byeongkwan then announced, lifting himself off of Sehyoon's fingers, before positioning himself a bit further up, aligning Sehyoon's dick to his entrance.  
"Wa-wait, what about lube and condom?", Sehyoon stuttered out.  
"Oh, babe" Byeongkwan giggled, cupping Sehyoon's face with one of his hands "there's no need for a condom, and precum should work perfectly as lube" he smiled, before giving him a small peck on the lips while also lowering himself onto the other's member making both of them groan in pleasure.  
"Byeongkwan... Ah- you feel so good" Sehyoon managed to put into a sentence that wasn't made out of moans as he took up a pretty fast pace to begin with, his hands tightly gripping Sehyoon's arms to find some stability.  
After bottoming out a few times, Byeongkwan straightened his back again, letting go of Sehyoon's arms and supporting him on his thighs instead by leaning back a bit, knowing that he would be able to reach deeper in that position.  
Finished repositioning himself, Byeongkwan let himself fall down again, already finding what he was looking for, a high-pitched moan coming from him as he continued to lift himself up just to hit his prostate over and over again.  
"Fuck... Sehyoon, you're so good" he cried out as he could slowly feel his climax building up, but he didn't slow down a single bit, instead, he opened his eyes he didn't know he closed, and looked down on Sehyoon who was quietly moaning the younger's name under his breath while observing him, his hands violently grabbing the sheets to remind himself not to break the rules, also keeping his hips down as if they were glued to the bed.  
"Look at you baby, behaving so well" Byeongkwan cood, a smile on his face when he saw the other blush. "How about I give you a reward?" the younger then asked, getting an eager nod in response, making the other grin once again.  
"Then..." Byeongkwan continued, as if he still had to think about something, "how about I let you fuck me real good?", he asked.  
But instead of giving him an actual answer, Sehyoon jerked his hips up, meeting Byeongkwan in an unexpected fast past, making him scream in pleasure and surprise.  
In order to keep Byeongkwan in place, Sehyoon held him down at his thighs, grabbing them so tight that he will probably leave bruises.  
"Ah fuck, you're doing so good" Byeongkwan praised, only making Sehyoon want to hear more so he picked up the pace once more.  
"Kwannie, I'm gonna cum" he then whined, an unsure expression on his face.  
"Me too, don't stop" the younger moaned in response, leaning forwards again, his hands holding the others shoulders while he continued to pound into him.

Simply from the way Sehyoon's dick was twitching inside him, Byeongkwan knew that he would reach his climax any moment, so he decided to take control again, clenching around him while rocking his hips up and down with a different angle once again, whining every thrust.  
"Kwannie" Sehyoon mumbled under his breath, getting his boyfriend's attention once again, "I love you" he said under his breath, only moments before he came inside of Byeongkwan, who clenched around him even more hearing those words.  
"I love you too" he replied, but didn't stop or even slow down his pace until he came soon after, letting both of them ride out their orgasmn.

After wiping away some of his cum off of Sehyoon's abdomen and chest with the next best piece of clothing he could reach on his position he leaned down to him, only a tiny space left between them.  
"Round two?", he asked with his typical cocky grin. Sehyoon also grinned at him before closing the space between them and giving him a deep kiss.  
"You promised me to do it until you can't anymore, so it would be quite a let down to stop already wouldn't it?", he said after they broke their kiss.  
"You're right. But I'm betting that you'll be the one that needs to stop first" the younger commented as he sat up again and began to tease Sehyoon's nipples.  
"Then let's bet" he replied, giving Byeongkwan a slap on his ass.


End file.
